Fault
by kich
Summary: What happens when something goes wrong when Grisham and Queen go head to head?
1. Default Chapter

Hope y'allll enjoy. :Dkich:D  
  
Trust in the kich The kich is good. :)  
  
************************************************************************ It was a hot summer day when the Queen of swords was caught and was now chased by non other then Grisham. Noticing that she would rather thake the easy way out and just dismont and knock the crap out of the Captain like all those other beautiful moments they both have spent together.  
  
She stopped her horse and dismonted. "Well here I am Grisham, what are you waiting for?" She called out towards the fastly approcing Captain. "Nuttin much, just to finish you off." He replied as he walked over and pulled out his sword.He suddenly lunged at her. As quick as she could she side stepped causing the good captain to lose his balance. But, because of all the other incountments with the Queen he quickly regained his balance. "Ah, HA!" He yelled out as he spun around to face her again. The fight continued until the unexpected. The Queen readied for another approuch and thrusted her sword out, at that time Grisham took a stepp forward causing the sword to drive deeply in to his upper gut. The let out a gergled gasping sound.The stared in horror as the captain slid off the sword leaving behind a red streek and staggered backwards. The Queen stepped forward just as Grisham slumped into her arms. With his dead weight and the brief warning she slowly lowered him to the ground. His eyes wide with pain and surprise. "Oh god...what have I done." She asked looking down with tears in her eyes. Grisham's breath came in short, sharp gasps of pain. Queen of swords #1 


	2. Confession

Holy crap, that was a long wait, it's hard to think about what to do next. I had a brain fart. ***********************************************************************  
  
The Queen held Grisham's hand and soothed him. His eyes looking up into her's pleading with her to save him or just end his pain.  
  
"Grisham, can you hear me?" She asked placing a gentle hand on his cheek.  
  
"..ya.." He said as he let out a breath of air. His breathing becoming more and more short and louder.  
  
"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. I wish we can go back in time and undo this." She said with tears in her eyes.  
  
"Me..too."  
  
"Listen..if I don't..pull through this...tell...tell... Tessa..I...I...love her." he said painfully with each breath he had. At the end his eyes closed and he went limp.  
  
"Marcus..Captain, no no oh god no.Wake up please I love you too." She said shaking Grisham hoping to wake him up. Nothing. She checked for a pulse and found one, but he wasn't breathing. She did the only thing she know. It was a new technic that worked better then the old way. It was called CPR and she just learned it from a friend of her's visiting from Spain.  
  
She gently lay Grisham down and tilted his head back and pinched his nose with one hand and forcing open his mouth with the other. Taking a breath she put her mouth over his and let her breath move in towards his lungs inflating them, but that didn't work so she reapeated the steps until a gasp was heard from Grisham.  
  
"Breathe deeply." The Queen instructed him to do and he did so.  
  
"You saved me...but i always wanted to kill...you."  
  
"Ya well I get that a lot."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"Grisham?"  
  
"Hmm."  
  
"We need to move to those rocks over there to survive the night."  
  
"I can make it."  
  
"Ok. Let's walking." She pulled Grisham up and supported his dead weight, even though he was trying to help he was just to weak.  
  
"Once your settled down I'm going to go to town and lure some of the soliders and Montoya out here." She explained to him.  
  
"Sounds good to me. Go I can take care of myself." He waved his hands at her telling her to go.  
  
"I'll be back as soon as I can." She said mounting the horse and headed back to town at break neck speed.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
TBC like it? 


End file.
